You did WHAT to your Computer?
by Fearless Wingling
Summary: All Yusuke wanted to do was play World of Warcraft when he was finished with the mission. When it breaks and he can't fix it, he'll do anything to play. No matter who's computer he breaks next...


**Sheik: **All right, I wrote this one day when I was extremely bored and was playing World of Warcraft. I was thinking to myself, "What would happen if Yusuke could play this game?" Then I actually thought of what would happen if he even had a computer!

**Don't burn too bad! Oh, and there will be more chapters. **

**_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way shape or form! WoW is not under my control as well. Darn..._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another normal afternoon for the Spirit Detective known as Yusuke Urameshi. Assigned to a not-so-difficult mission, kicked some demon ass, retrieved some stupid item that was pointless to him and wouldn't help him in any way whatsoever. So, yeah, he wasn't tired after all of this, but he was in fact extremely bored.

"Mom? You home?" Yusuke called into the house after slamming the door shut. No answer came from within the dimly lit trashed living space. Sighing almost with relief, he trudged up the stairs to try and find something meaningful to do. It was unlikely any of the others were home, or were doing something just as boring. He didn't dare to try and call Keiko, as he forgot to tell her he was leaving in the first place. A promise he had to keep when she first found out who and what he worked for. "Che, it's not even work. I don't get paid!" Finding that yelling at the walls were useless, he stumbled over piles of clothes to his room.

After slamming the door for the fun of it, he kicked aside empty cans of drinks that make you see and feel funny after two or three of them then he sat down in a spinny chair in front of a desk full of candy wrappers. Somehow, his mom had actually managed to get them a computer. She thought he would use it to find a decent job that wouldn't get him killed, or at least learn something for once. Of course, that wasn't exactly what the teen used it for.

"All right. Time to see how many monster asses I can kick today." He chuckled as he turned on the computer. It whirred to life and automatically hooked him up to the site he always went to, thanks to the broadband he had installed. In big flaming letters with a battle scene in the background was the game titled World of Warcraft. He grinned evilly as he typed in his password and clicked on his character. His choice had been the Undead rogue. Sure, it wasn't the strongest at first, but hey, you get to cannibalize and steal from unsuspecting idiots later on.

"_Hey, we were wondering how long it'd take for you to get on._" Someone typed to him through the little chat link in the bottom left corner of the screen. A figure walked up to him and waved their arms in the air as the words appeared above their head. "_Where the hell have you been!_" The name FireStarter was above the other Undead character. This one was a female, though, and was a warlock.

Yusuke grinned as he typed back to the character. "_Who the hell cares where I was? I'm here now. Where are the others?_" His character displayed the motions of asking. Above his character was the name TriggerHappyFool. It wasn't really him who decided what it should have been. Kurama thought of it as a funny joke.

"_They gave up on you. Now let's go! We have a mission in the-_" Her speech was cut off by the computer shutting off. At first, Yusuke just stared at the screen. He didn't think it was too bad that it just shut off. It wasn't like he did anything of value to be worrying about.

"All right, start." He clicked the start-up button and it whirred to life again. It got to the main screen before shutting down again. This irritated the boy quite a bit. "Start and stay started." He clicked the button a little harder this time and, again, it whirred to life. This time he got onto the game, but when he was about to do something, it shut down. "Turn on and stay on you good for nothing piece of shit!" He jammed in the button so hard, it was surprising it didn't break. Of course, he couldn't avoid the inevitable. The computer turned off before it even brought him to the welcome screen. "Stupid! Worthless! Good for nothing!" For every word or sentence he shouted, he punched the screen.

_**Now kids, what is the basic rule to owning a computer? Don't punch the computer screens. Correct. Want to know why?**_

"Gahh! My hand!" Yusuke shouted in a mix of pain and annoyance as the screen cracked and shattered with his fist stuck inside.

_**That's correct. You don't punch computer screens because they can break and cut your hands to shreds. Thank you for taking your time to actually learn something. Now, back to the story.**_

Pissed off and beyond annoyed, Yusuke stood up to pull his fist out of the now utterly destroyed computer screen. When he yanked to pull his hand out, his chair pulled up under him, causing him to fall backwards. This in turn caused his right foot to smash straight into the computer itself under the desk. The cracking explosion it made hurt his ears and shocked him. "Son of a bitch!" Getting up from the ground, he glared at his now totally ruined computer and monitor. Gone. No longer there. Poof. It was now unusable to him ever again. The only thing that ever amused him in his time of need.

Ignoring his injured fist, he turned away from the computer and held his breath. He was trying not to lose it. Trying to remain calm. Struggling not to destroy the nearest thing or person around him. Nothing was working. Happy thoughts, dark thoughts, funny pictures or sayings. Nope. He wanted to break something. A desk, a car, Kuwabara's neck. When he was just about thinking of going over to Kuwabara's house to actually consider doing the latter of his ideas, something else came to mind. Another source for his entertainment. It was so simple, how had he missed it? All this time, it was within a house not to far from his.

Grabbing a new shirt for him to wear, he bandaged his hand, walked down the stairs, walked out the door, then strolled down the street. A wide grin planted on his goofy looking features as he strolled down the street he sung a little song. "Going to Kurama's house. On his computer I will play. World of Warcraft at my fingers. In his house I will stay. Mom's computer is nothing but a piece of shit. On it, I cannot play. Before, I was nearly losing it. Not now because to Kurama's house, I'm on my way."


End file.
